Love Melody
by bonesmad
Summary: Sometimes doesnt it seem like Booth and Brennan's relationship cound be a duet? well i thought so...


Song: Elephan love melody

Song: Elephant love melody

Movie: Moulin Rouge.

Singers: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman

The rain poured down on top of them. Brennan was looking at him in complete disbelief.

"Bones I'm sorry I know this is the last thing you want because you think it's inappropriate, but I just had to tell you before it kills me. I love you so much. I have for years now."

"No Booth I've told you before love doesn't exist! It's…" he interrupted.

"Bones I don't care what you say about it! Love is one of the best things left on this earth."

_Ewan: Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where we  
belong, all you need is love.  
Nicole: Please, don't start that again.  
_

"It won't affect our jobs at all Bones!"

"Yes it will and my job means so much to Booth you know that!"

_  
E: All you need is love.  
N: A girl has got to eat.  
_

"I do like you Booth but I can't risk my job."

"I love you too much to let that happen Bones!"

_  
E: All you need is love.  
N: Or she'll end up on the streets.  
_

"You can't say you don't want this too!"

"Want what? This stupid fantasy of yours. Life isn't like that Booth!"

_  
E: All you need is love.  
N: Love is just a game.  
_

"Bones there is no way that you felt nothing during our kiss under the mistletoe."

"I only did that because it was the deal with Caroline."

_  
E: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.  
N: The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee  
_

"Just give it a chance Bones, for me."

"No it would ruin what we have Booth." she tried to walk away but he got in front of her.

_  
E: Just one night, give me just one night.  
N: There's no way, ?cause you can't pay.  
_

"In the name of science Bones prove me wrong. Prove to me that all the chemistry between us is just pheromones or what ever you said it was…"

"I'm not falling for that Booth. You won't use science on me…" she put her hand on her hip in a stubborn Bones fashion.

_  
E: In the name of love, one night in the name of love.  
N: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.  
_

"Bones I can't live without you now I know that!" she ignored his comment.

"You'd think that by now people would realize that the majority of originally happy marriages end in divorce now-a-days." She shrugged.

_  
E: Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
N: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly  
love songs.  
_

"Bones some people really believe in love. And I'm one of those people. And for some reason I fell for you."

"Why do people say things like that!" She stood closer to him, the rain now having soaked through her jacket and she started shivering. He took his own wet jacket off and put it around her.

_E: I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.  
N: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.  
_

"Bones there's nothing wrong with having a romantic outlook on life." He stopped for a second she looked up at him still confused. "Bones tell me that you feel nothing for me!... go on say it!"

"I… I can't of course I feel something for you! But getting into a relationship with someone, changes everything. You lose all sense of reasoning and rationalization!"

_  
E: Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, ?cause here I go...  
Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, on  
a mountain high.  
N: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away  
for one happy day.  
_

"It would be amazing Bones. I can feel it! You and me would be amazing!"

"No things would change between us!"  
_  
E: We could be heroes, just for one day.  
N: You, you will be mean.  
_

"Only slightly Bones…"

"And I'm not a relationship person."

_  
E: No I won't!  
N: And I, I--I'll drink all the time.  
_

"We belong together Bones! Everyone knows that besides you!"

"No there's no such thing as soul-mates"_  
_

_E: We should be lovers.  
N: We can't do that._

"Just give us a chance!"

"Booth it would end badly and we'd never speak again."

_E: We should be lovers, and that's a fact.  
N: Though nothing, will keep us together.  
_

"Or else it would be perfect! It could be right."

"The chances of that happening are very slim Booth!"

"But it could happen."

"It.. it could." She nodded.

"I love you Bones."

_  
E: We could steal time...Just for one day.  
Both: We could be heroes, for ever and ever.  
We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...  
E: Just because I will always love you.  
_

She just looked at him and smiled.

_  
N: I can't help loving you.  
How wonderful life is...  
_

"I love you too."

_  
Both: Now you're in the world  
_


End file.
